


"Goose"

by Meatball42



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Napkin art.





	"Goose"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).

> I don't know about *extremely* earnest, but I did try, and it does have a goose in it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Loose Goose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122828) by [GratiaPlena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratiaPlena/pseuds/GratiaPlena), [kooili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili), [ProfessorFlimflam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam), [Wonko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/pseuds/Wonko)


End file.
